Kreuz von Bewcastle
}} Bewcastle ist eine kleine Ortschaft inmitten der Heiden Cumberlands, einige Meilen von der schottischen Grenze. Sie liegt einsam und von Wiesen umgeben; einstmals aber war sie eine römische Station, und eine römische Straße führte vorbei. Dort steht auf dem Kirchhof der St. Cuthbert's Church das Kreuz von Bewcastle. Übersicht Das Kreuz von Bewcastle ist in einen großen Sockelstein eingelassen als viereckiger, leicht verjüngter Pfeiler. Es ist 4,30 m hoch und an jeder Seite unten etwa 50 cm, oben 33 cm breit. Oben ist der Pfeiler abgebrochen, und das eigentliche Kreuz ist verloren gegangen. Das ganze Denkmal ist mit teils figürlichen, teils ornamentalen Skulpturen geschmückt, deren Motive sich großenteils auf dem Schwesterkreuz zu Ruthwell (Dumfriesshire, Schottland), ca. 25 englische Meilen entfernt, wiederholen. Beide Monumente sind aus heimischem Stein und von einheimischen Künstlern gemeißelt. Wie man nach der Abbildung leicht konstatieren kann, ist die Arbeit überall ausgezeichnet gut. Die Figuren sind schlank, ausdrucksvoll, graziös, das Laubwerk von eigenartigem Reiz, kühn erfunden und sehr fein ausgearbeitet, das Geflecht organisch gebildet, mit einer getreuen Nachbildung des Auf- und Abgehens geflochtener Stäbe. Wie auf dem Kreuz von Ruthwell, finden sich auch in Bewcastle Inschriften: In Ruthwell teils in lateinischer, teils in Runenschrift, in Bewcastle nur in Runenschrift. Die Runen in Bewcastle bestehen aus der 24-typigen Runenreihe der Westgermanen. Sie sind horizontal geschnitten und noch heute etwa zur Hälfte lesbar; sie finden sich an drei Seiten des Pfeilers, sie fehlen an der Ostseite. Beschreibung Auf der Westseite oben steht ein bärtiger Johannes der Täufer mit dem Agnus Dei auf dem linken Arm. In der Mitte, durch eine Inschrift über dem Haupt + GESSUS KRISTTUS (᛭ ᚷᛖᛋᛋᚢᛋ ᛣᚱᛁᛋᛏᛏᚢᛋ) bezeichnet, findet sich eine Christusfigur, über 1 m hoch, den rechten Arm in der Gebärde des Segnens erhoben, während die linke Hand eine Rolle hält. Die Füße sind auf Schweinsköpfe gestellt. Unter dem ganz ähnlichen Christus am Ruthwellkreuz sind die Schweinsköpfe noch deutlicher erkennbar, und es ist interessant zu bemerken, dass diese Darstellung dort mit der Figur des heiligen Antonius von Ägypten in Verbindung zu bringen ist, bei dem das Schwein wohl ursprünglich den Teufel bezeichnen sollte. Zwischen dem Christus und der unteren Figur kommen neun Zeilen Runen (s.u.). In der Figur unten, die einen Mann mit seinem Falken am Handgelenk darstellt, hat man den König selbst, von dem das Denkmal herrühren soll, zu sehen geglaubt; aber für eine solche Erklärung fehlt es an Beispielen. Sie stellt vielmehr Johannes den Evangelisten dar, der mit dem Täufer zusammen auf dem Ruthwellkreuz erscheint. Der einheimische Künstler behandelte die Motive sehr frisch und realistisch, indem er es wagte, den Heiligen mit seinem symbolischen Adler darzustellen, ganz wie ein anglischer Adliger, der seinen Lieblings-Jagdfalken liebkost. Die anderen Motive an den übrigen Seiten verstehen sich von selbst; nur ist zu bemerken, dass die Runeninschriften auf den horizontalen Feldern. zwischen den Figuren Platz finden. Inschrift der Westseite thumb|Die Inschrift auf der Westseite In der großen Inschrift auf der Westseite sind von den neun Zeilen mindestens die obersten sechs bis auf einige Buchstaben recht deutlich erhalten. Es wird in ihnen gesagt, dass dieses Siegesmal (THIS SIGBEACN) errichteten (SETTON) drei Personen, deren Namen echt angelsächsisch klingen: Hwaetred, Wothgar, Olwfwolthu. Unten, am Ende der fünften und am Anfang der sechsten Zeile, steht recht deutlich der Name ALCFRITHU. König Alcfrith von Northumbrien (auch Alhfrith bzw. Ealhfrith genannt) war mit der Tochter des Königs Penda von Mercien Cuniburga verheiratet. Dieser Name wiederum erscheint als CYNIBURYG (ᛣᚤᚾᛁᛒᚢᚱᚣᚸ) Die northumbrischen Runensteine. Beiträge zur Textkritik. Grammatik und Glossar (Internet Archive). Wilhelm Viëtor. Marburg im Hessen, N. G. Elwert, 1895. S. 16 auf der Nordseite unten, wo der Stein von der Kirchenmauer gegen Verwitterung geschützt ist. Während man diesen Namen heute noch gut lesen kann, sind die übrigen Zeilen auf der Nord- und Südseite durch Verwitterung stark beschädigt und eine Deutung erweist sich als schwierig. Zeitbestimmung Für die Zeitbestimmung sind die Runen mit dem Namen ALCFRITHU und CYNIBURYG außerordentlich wichtig, da wir es hier also höchstwahrscheinlich mit diesen beiden königlichen Personen zu tun haben. König Alcfrith von Northumbrien starb um das Jahr 670. Allerdings kann es Bedenken erregen, wenn man ein so großes und fein gearbeitetes Monument in diese frühe Epoche der angelsächsischen Kultur legen will. Doch es muß hervorgehoben werden, dass eben dieses Jahrhundert 650-750 auch die Blütezeit der northumbrischen Kultur bezeichnet. Literarisch ist dies das Zeitalter Caedmons, Bedas und Cynewulfs; um das Jahr 700 erreichte in dem northumbrischen Inselkloster Lindisfarne die Schreib- und Zierkunst in dem berühmten Cuthbert-Evangeliar (Book of Lindisfarne) British Museum, Cotton, Nero, D. IV ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Es verwunder daher nicht, wenn eine solche Zeit auch Steindenkmäler von der Art Bewcastles und Ruthwells hervorrief. Später, im 9. und 10. Jh., wurde die blühende northumbrische Kultur durch die nordischen Seeräuber vernichtet (s. Wikingerzüge/England), und es wäre kulturgeschichtlich weniger wahrscheinlich, ein großartig angelegtes und fein ausgeführtes Kunstwerk im Norden Englands in dieser Epoche zu suchen. Seinem Stil nach sieht das Denkmal eher vorkarolingisch aus; denn es fehlt gänzlich darin jede Spur von dem charakteristischen Akanthuslaubwerk der karolingischen und romanischen Plastik. Frühchristlich sind auf beiden Kreuzen alle Figurenmotive. Das Laubwerk mit Vögeln usw. ist nicht nur frühchristlich, sondern auch antik; das Schachbrettmuster, später bei den normannischen Künstlern so beliebt, ist ziemlich alt und erscheint in der ägyptischen und römisch-christlichen Kunst ebenso wie bei den Iren. Flechtwerk, zum Teil ganz ähnlicher Art, findet man auch in dem Cuthbert-Evangeliar von ca. um 700 n. Chr. Runenproblematik Ein Problem bei der Bestimmung des Kreuzes in die Zeit von König Alcfrith von Northumbrien sind die Runeninschriften selbst. Sie basiert auf der Angelsächsischen Runenreihe, die um ca. 700 üblicherweise meist aus 28 Zeichen bestand. Vom Ende des 8. Jhs. ist die Hauptquelle der Runenreihenaufzeichnung der Codex Salisburg, der die Angelsächsische Runenreihe von 28 Zeichen enthält. Mindestens ein Jahrhundert jünger sind die in die angelsächsischen Handschriften Cotton. Otho B 10 (Angelsächsisches Runenlied Angelsächsisches Runengedicht (Cott. Otho B 10). Old English Rune poem (destroyed in 1731)), Cotton. Domitianus A 9 und Cotton. Galba A 2 aufgegenommenen Runen. In diesen Handschriften kommen weitere 5 neue Zeichen vor, so daß die ganze Anzahl der Runenzeichen hier 33 ist. Nun wenden allerdings sowohl das berühmte Kreuz von Bewcastle als auch das Kreuz von Ruthwell 2 von 5 dieser neuen Runen an. Aber wenn am Ende des 8. Jhs. - zu Alkuins Zeit — die neuen 5 Runenzeichen noch nicht gebräuchlich waren (wie die Funde bisher nahelegen), so müssen die beiden Runenkreuze von Bewcastle und Ruthwell frühestens ab ca. 900 angesetzt werden. The date of the Ruthwell and Bewcastle crosses (Internet Archive). A. S. Cook. in Connecticut Academy of Arts. Yale University Press, 1912. - Eine Zeit, in die auch Sophus Müller die beiden Kreuze aus kunsthistorischen Sophus Müller. Aarbager for nordisk Oldkyndighed og Historie. Kjobenhavn. 1880 und Eduard Sievers aus sprachlichen Gründen versetzen Anglia, Zeitschrift für englische Philologie (Internet Archive). Hrsg. v. Eugen Einenkel. Tübingen etc. M. Niemeyer, 1878. Ausg. 13, S. 12 ff.. J. Hoops. aaO. Bd. 4, S. 22. Art. Runenschrift. Herkunft Zur Frage nach der Herkunft und den verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen des Kreuzes von Bewcastle, so ist es ein Denkmal angelsächsischer Kunst, das festländische Motive mit frischer Empfindung behandelte. Einige Forscher versuchten die Arbeit mit der Nachricht bei Eddius, wonach festländische Künstler durch Wilfrid nach England berufen wurden, in Verbindung zu bringen; aber es findet sich wenig, was italienisch oder gallisch aussieht. Vielmehr könnte man in den Figuren und im Rankenwerk an den Einfluß orientalischer Beispiele (in Elfenbein usw.) denken, der leicht mit Theodor von Tarsus in das England dieser Zeit eindringen konnte. Jedenfalls steht das Denkmal da als eins der herrlichsten Meisterwerke in Stein der altchristlichen Kunst. Galerie Bewcastle Cross Seitenansichten.jpg|Seitenansichten des Kreuzes von Bewcastle Bewcastle Cross Haigh's Runes I.jpg|Inschrift der Haigh-Runen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 272 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Runen Kategorie:Englisches Kirchenbauwerk